The objectives of the Midwest Children's Cancer Center (MCCC) are to reduce the incidence and mortality from childhood cancers through early diagnosis, evaluation, treatment, follow-up care and clinical and laboratory research. Accomplishments towards these goals include establishment of: a referral center for children with cancer in southeastern Wisconsin; a cancer education program for medical, paramedical and lay personnel; cooperative protocols (ALL, AML, neuroblastoma); Phase I-II drug trials a bone marrow transplantation program; an active home care program; psychological and social support groups; protocols designed to evaluate sequelae of cancer treatments; active laboratory research in tumor immunology and pharmacology. The purpose of the MCC's affiliation with POG is to enhance our probability of contributing to the nationwide effort to reduce the incidence and mortality of childhood cancer. MCCC will collaborate with other POG members in the areas of immunology, pharmacology, and assignment of our patients to POG protocols. We will participate in design of protocols for leukemias, solid tumors, and new agents. Laboratory investigations of reasons for protocol successes and failures will accompany clinical studies. Participation in a common milieu with others interested in childhood cancers should enhance efforts to combat these diseases.